


The Fire has Shadows

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Adults, Crushes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Smut, Teen Romance, daisara, maybe some one shots, nextgen, saradai, shikasara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one shots of my new fav pairing haha.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. He is

Sarada had about a dozen books open around her in the grass. She had her eyes glued to one as ChoCho opened her next bag of chips with a groan. “You guys are seriously no fun,” she pouted. 

Shikadai peaked an eye open at her and folded his arms behind his head. Inojin appeared rather amused by ChoCho as his lips curled into a smile. He continued his brushstrokes on the scroll in front of him, “Maybe you should find a relaxing pastime.” 

“Relaxing? Sarada is hardly relaxed!” She burst out and glared. 

Shikadai sighed, “Hey Sarada, you relaxed?” 

“Yep. Doing perfectly fine,” Sarada murmured without looking away from the margins she was scribbling in. 

“See she is fine ChoCho, just you,” Shikadai said dryly. 

ChoCho’s cheeks puffed out in frustration, “You could ask her anything and she would answer because she is so insanely hyper-focused.” 

A wicked smirk passed over Inojin’s face, “What is Shikadai’s best quality?” 

Sarada answered instantly, without giving it any thought, “Shikadai? He’s an excellent strategist naturally. But he’s a very smart---” Sarada blushed as she realized how much she was gushing, “Ass, he’s-a-total-smartass.” She said quickly, lifting the book to cover her face. 

Shikadai was no longer laying down, he was sitting up staring at the greenery in front of him. His face was completely flushed and the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment. Inojin chuckled at his friend's expense, covering his mouth. 

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Chocho erupted and crossed her arms. 


	2. Lady Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT (light) AHEAD
> 
> Let me know what you think. I don't usually do smut or sexy scenes but...here I am.

"You’re here late," he stated evenly and Sarada looked up from the stacks of papers in front of her. "Let me," he warned and began fixing the papers onto the counter across from her. Sarada didn't protest, she sighed and kicked her shoes off under her desk. 

She shut her eyes and relaxed letting her head fall back on the headrest. Shikadai knelt in front of her, lifting her foot by her ankle. His fingers dusted up her leg. His lips wrapped around her toe and he nipped at it. Sarada groaned in protest, rolling her neck to the side. "Lady Hokage you really should relax," he snickered and looked up at her. 

"And you're going to help me with that?" Sarada said with a playful smile. "You only make work for me. Some advisor you are."

"I am pretty sure I am the only one getting to work here my lady," he said, spreading her legs slowly. Sarada didn't stop him covering a lazy smile with her hand. She watched his eyes widen as he discovered she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. "In the office?" he questioned a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"I knew you would be coming here." 

"I knew you would be  _ coming _ here tonight," he stated before tugging her to the edge of the chair and settling his head between her thighs. He nipped at the inside of her thighs before his tongue traced her lips. Sarada pulled the tie out of his hair and knotted her delicate fingers in his hair. 

She felt her arousal build and her breath hitched. Shikadai’s grip on her thighs tightened and her heart raced as she envisioned the marks striping her legs in the morning. She pushed his head away from her, wetness dripping from his chin. He smirked at her, knowing what that meant and rose to his feet. 

He straightened his back and Sarada stood up kissing his lips. She unbuttoned his pants and he bunched up her skirt around her hips. Her back hit the window as he pushed into her. He kissed her hard as she touched herself, seeking release. 

He pressed one hand to the window and used the other to support her body. Sarada gasped and called out his name. His release came shortly after hers. 

Shikadai sat her on her desk and he tried to catch his breath coming down from his climax. "How long are we going to do this?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder. His hands peeled away from her back and his throat was dry from panting. She ran her hand through his hair tucking the loose strands behind his ears. "They won't let us just be Dai." 

He took a few seconds to adjust his clothes and look down at her. "Historically a spouse would make a fine advisor. Bonded in more ways than one. In law and love," he stated calmly tucking her loose hair behind her ears.

"Dai that's...a big jump." 

"We are already complicated. This would just make the complication official in the eyes of the village elders." Her dark eyes stared at his green. 

"Tomorrow," she said tenderly and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

His voice vibrated through her body. "We always say tomorrow." 

"I mean it. It will be official diplomatic business. The Hokage's courtship with the heir to the Nara clan." He searched her expression, satisfied with her sincerity. 

"As you wish...princess." he teased and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.


	3. Piece by Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic with bits and pieces of Sarada's life. AU - ish because Sasuke isn't that bad in Boruto LOL

_ And all I remember is your back. I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to.  _

“Papa please!” Sarada sobbed and he made no effort to soothe the sobbing child that he peeled away from his side. 

Sasuke’s cold eyes were fixed on Sarada’s mother who shook her head in disapproval. “I must go, one day you will understand that there are things more important than love.” 

“More important than me?!” Sarada burst out. Her heart aching in her chest, begging her father to hold her. 

“Yes.” The distant response brought her whole world crashing down and Sarada to her knees. Nothing would ever hurt this bad. She would be sure of it. 

_ But piece by piece, he collected me up off the ground, where you abandoned things. Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me six years old.  _

“Congratulations on making Chunin,” she said darkly and looked away. The sight of him in the green vest infuriated her.

“Thank you. You were incredible by the way.” 

Sarada snorted, “If I were incredible then Lord Seventh would have promoted me.” 

“Everything happens for a reason...I didn’t want this because I didn’t want the backlash. Being the only Chunin graduate when your father is the Hokage’s advisor is troublesome.” 

“I never meant it that way, you are deserving.” 

“And so are you.” 

_ He never walks away. He never asks for money. He takes care of me. He loves me.  _

Sarada’s face hurt from the laughter rolling off her tongue as Shikadai recounted some troublesome situation he had gotten himself into thanks to Boruto. 

She sipped from her mug, imagining what it would be like to have this every day. Laughter and smiles. For a shadow, he cast a lot of light. She reached into her wallet and Shikadai put his hand over hers to stop her. 

“I just got back from a mission. I got this...Wouldn’t want our first date to be our last.” 

“D-date?” 

“If you’ll let me, Lady Sarada,” he teased with that age-old nickname and her heart swelled.

He walked her home, leaning in the doorway. She hardly needed an escort. She had a fearsome reputation as a kunoichi. He just simply cared. 

_ Piece by piece, he restores my faith that a man can be kind and the father could stay. _

“Do you love my son?” Temari asked and Sarada’s eyes shot up from the tea they were sharing. Sarada nodded and flushed. “Good, Nara men are no walk in the park I should warn you, should you be his wife. It may seem early to think of such matters, but Nara men have a way with guarded women.” 

Sarada sighed, “I don’t want to be. Guarded that is.”

“But you are. My father left me with scars, I know that look in your eyes. It was the same one I had.” 

Sarada drew in a breath. “I don’t know I can ever trust.”

“Funny how chasing a shadow could change everything.”

“I disagree,” she said smiling at Shikadai who was walking toward the house. “I am chasing the sun.” 

_ And all of your words fall flat. I made something of myself and now you wanna come back. _

“Why are you here Sasuke?” she asked coldly, eyes darting to Lord Seventh. 

Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, “We are going home. You will not go on this mission.”

“I will go where I am needed.”

“Sarada…” Naruto began and she scoffed. 

“She is imperative to this mission. Allowing Lady Sarada to stay here would be a grave mistake. If anyone is to be able to reach Boruto it is her,” Shikadai burst out. 

Shikamaru looked at his son sternly, “Enough. You need to be at the village gates with Chocho and Inojin in ten minutes.” 

“You can’t just discount me like I am nothing. I am a formidable shinobi,” she yelled and pushed her father’s arm off her. “I will not be sidelined.” 

“There are people who would do anything to hurt you, you know so little about what is out there. Don’t think the Nara boy’s outburst changed my mind,” Sasuke said evenly, his expression only wavering to glare at Shikadai, who was on the verge of exploding. 

Sarada’s hand smacked his face and Sasuke stood there calmly absorbing the full impact, “You don’t get to come back and make choices for me. Not again.”

_ But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned. Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless. _

“He doesn’t care for me! Or about me! He just thinks I can’t do this mission.” Shikadai was quiet and she looked up at his pensive face, “Shikadai?”

“I have no doubt you would be the best shinobi at my side. But you must not leave the village. Do not.”

“You too? Am I that worthless?” 

“You are not worthless! You are the most priceless thing in my world!” he yelled back in frustration. Shikadai grabbed the sides of her face, pressing his lips to hers. Then with a flash, he was gone. 

_ He takes care of me because he loves me. Piece by piece, he restored my faith. That a man can be kind and a father could, stay. _

His teal eyes fluttered open to look at her, holding his hand tight. “Who’s funeral?” he snorted and she pounced on him to hug him. “Ouch! Sarada!”

“Don’t make such infuriating remarks then!” she scolded him and her eyes narrowed into a glare. “You can’t kiss me for the first time and leave.”

“I wasn’t sure I would get a second chance, call it a strategy if you will.” 

She shook her head and tangled her fingers in his. She remembered the first time she had been so close to him. When he wished her luck before her Chunin exam match. So much, yet so little had changed. 

“You can’t get away from me so easily.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

_ Piece by piece I fell far from the tree. I will never leave her like you left me and she will never have to wonder her worth because unlike you I'm going to put her first.  _

Sarada sobbed in her hands, her now-husband at her side in an instant. “I can’t do this.”

“Do what?” he asked, fear and panic-stricken as he held her tightly to his chest. 

“Be a mother,” she grumbled. His excitement was pushed down while he comforted her. “All my people do is hurt.”

“You are your people now, you get to decide that,” he said into the shell of her ear. She continued sobbing and they sat like that late into the night. 

_ He'll never walk away. He'll never break her heart. He'll take care of things, he'll love her. Piece by piece, he restored my faith. That a man can be kind and the father should be great.  _

“She looks just like us both huh?” Shikadai asked. He was standing over Temari looking down at the bundle nested in her arms. 

Sarada smiled softly. Watching the Nara family had always been a treat. It was like watching love in action. Shikamaru tenderly touched his thumb to the infant's cheek. 

Temari blinked back tears and for the first time, Sarada saw that look. The one Temari had mentioned years ago. “Alright little deer, back to mommy,” Temari said softly. Shikadai settled her daughter,  _ their _ daughter back into her arms. 

Shikamaru smiled at the young couple and rubbed Temari’s shoulders. “So when will you get started on a boy?” 

In an instant, Temari was back to her typical fiery self as she berated him for asking such a question. 

Shikadai snickered, “You may find this family troublesome little one.”

“But full of love.”


	4. Episodic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!! Mental health themes depicted below!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I was inspired by a friends fic Majsasaurus who did a fic based on the latest boruto manga chapter. It just sparked an idea in my head though I decided to keep it in the "canon". (For now I guess)

His breath was labored and hard like he was suffocating, slowly. A soft voice was tugging at his conscious pulling him towards the fringes of reality. His eyes shot open and she was leaned over him, carefully peeling his hands away from his own neck. 

There was bruising from previous terrors striping the thick corded muscles of his neck. Her sharingan was activated in defense as she slowly tangled her fingers in his. Her skin was soft against his. Warm.

He didn’t fault her for being on the defense. He had been prone to violence when coming down from an episode. “You are safe. You are at home,” she repeated in a gentle tone. The shadows that were creeping up his body retracted into nothingness and Sarada eased as well, her shoulders dropping. 

He hated that she feared him. He hated himself for the pain he had brought on her. His teal eyes filled up with tears and Sarada held his hands firmly to cease their trembling. It wasn’t until after a failed mission a few months back that he started having these episodes. These nightmares and terrors were so real. Yet they had nothing to do with the mission months back. It was an event he hardly remembered that was haunting him. A day that he only learned of through the retelling by his loved ones filling the many gaps in his memory. 

Sarada let go of his left hand, lowering it to his side. “You are with me. I am here Shikadai,” she said kissing the fingers of his other hand. The heat returned to his fingertips as he took in his surroundings. Her crimson eyes were mesmerizing even in the shadows of the shared bedroom. 

His eyes roamed her panic-stricken face. Her eyebrows arched and soft with worry. The yellowish-green mark decorating her left cheek, taunting him and reminding him of how dire things had become. “You should sleep here and lock the door,” he said under his breath. 

Sarada ran her fingers through his hair, loose and damp with sweat, “You know I won’t, not with what I just witnessed. I won’t sleep. My mind will only be focused on you.”

Her eyes dared him to challenge her and he couldn’t. She was right. And she was stubborn. She would likely make her way to the other room once he fell asleep to look after him. “Then restain me. I don’t want to hurt you again,” he pleaded.

“I am prepared this time,” she said quietly. She drew in a breath and pushed her hair back from her face. “It won’t happen again.”

He tugged his hand away in frustration. “You shouldn’t have to protect yourself from me, Sarada. You shouldn’t have to get up as soon as I stir just in case. Please, even your mother suggested it.” 

She chewed her bottom lip, digging in the nightstand to retrieve the hospital restraints. She looped it around the headboard rails before securing his wrists. Sarada combed her fingers through his hair and resting her head on his chest. 

He likely wouldn't sleep. Not like this. Not so soon after, but at least he had one less thing to fear. 


	5. Something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very drabbly AU!

She had secured her hair tightly in a top knot heading toward interrogation. Shikadai sighed. Today was supposed to be the day. The day he swallowed his pride and got enough courage to finally confront her and address the lingering tension between them. 

But he had seemed to miscalculate the fact that they were both busy professionals with actual jobs. Bummer. “You really gotta stop this man,” Boruto sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of his friend’s face and Shikadai’s eyes shot back to his friend. 

He blinked a few times and smoothed the hair that fell out of his ponytail back. “Do what?” 

“Checking out my fucking stepsister,” Boruto deadpanned with a glare. 

“I’m not,” Shikadai said quietly and accepted the files Boruto was holding out to him. 

Boruto shook his head, “She’s still mad at you by the way.” 

He figured just as much. She definitely had avoided him the past several weeks and today was no exception. “I know. I don’t blame her,” Shikadai murmured under his breath.

Boruto groaned and smacked his friend over the head with the nearest stack of paperwork, “Then get your head out of your ass and talk to her. Tonight we are celebrating her making Sergeant so just be there.” 

“Okay, where?” 

Boruto narrowed his eyes, “Where do you think idiot? Our bar. More like _you_ and Sarada’s bar, but whatever. There.” 

…

She was dressed in a sleek deep red dress and Shikadai was starting to think this was going to be an impossible task. How was he supposed to talk to his ex-partner when she was looking sinfully sexy. 

He figured bantering with the other detectives was safe. Chocho and Inojin were his closest friends and would surely provide him some shelter until Sarada inevitably approached them. 

But she didn’t. She waited until he was at the bar by himself and sat down next to him. “Boruto invite you?” 

“Are you disappointed? I can leave?… Kind of stupid of me to just assume…” he trailed off only half-teasing her. 

She raised a brow in amusement, with a snort she said, “Well you could’ve told me. Or he could’ve warned me, but it’s not like that Dai. I don’t need you to leave.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Shikadai Nara. I am not mad because you took the bar exam and passed and moved on with your career. I am mad at you because you thought I wouldn’t be happy for you and so you didn’t tell. I found out with everyone else. And I wanted to be the first person you told so I could celebrate that moment with you.” 

He chewed his lip and sighed. Suddenly the room felt too hot and he adjusted how he was sitting, fidgeting under Sarada’s glare. “I was being a coward. I was afraid.” He swirled his drink and downed it. 

“Of what?” she asked. Her red lipstick stained the rim of her glass and he fantasized about how the color would look painting his bare skin. Fuck he needed to focus. 

His greenish-blue eyes met her dark eyes and for the first time in several years working together he was honest with her. “I was afraid that the only thing holding me to you was my badge. And I guess I made it a self-fulfilling prophecy.” 

She blinked at him, twirling a strand of long black hair on her finger, jaw clenched in irritation. She finally slammed her hand on the bar, “Wow you are really stupid for a genius. I…I—that’s not the only thing. Ah screw it—“ she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

Shikadai was definitely caught off guard. For a cop turned prosecution lawyer he surely wasn’t perceptive when it came to Sarada Uchiha. She pulled away from his lips, wiping away the red lipstick smears from his. “So uh…my feelings are returned I take it?”

“Is that even a question?” she snickered and ordered another round of drinks. He watched her smile and push up her glasses as she looked down at the drink menu. Sarada Uchiha would always be…something else. 


End file.
